


Axo's present [art]

by Baph



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, Axolotl!Viktor, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 12:10:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16387469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baph/pseuds/Baph
Summary: A happy axolotl!Vitya -sort of.





	Axo's present [art]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Axlaida](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axlaida/gifts).



> Since reading evil locked doors I wanted to draw something for Axolotl-- But after see her avatar and name a while ago I had to do this little thing =D.

**Author's Note:**

> [18.10.23]
> 
> Or on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/boredBaph/status/1054763572373454849).


End file.
